ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar. He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 ft. grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. He has the ability to fire cosmic rays. Omega10 In Omega10 Rex Forte uses a To'kustar Named Golden Centurion who is actually a Vertostar a more powerful version which can only be used by users of The Omegamatrixx Tomas 10 He is the same as in the original series. He makes his first appearence in "The Creator of Everything". Noah 10 In Noah 10, he is green instead of red, his cosmic rays are green instead of blue and he has a black body like Evil Way Big. He is used kinda often later in the series and is one of Noah's most powerful aliens. Ben 10: Superverse He has made his first appearence in the first episode called "Ben 10: Superverse." He is one of Ben's most powerful aliens and will be used a little bit more in season 1 and a lot in season 2. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in The Trouble With Doubles.He appears again in Fusing Some Enemy Butt.He appears in Wrath of Vilgax as an unintentional transformation.He is used by Young Ben in Ben Times Five. ben 10 omni alien Way Big is a main character in this series ben 10 alien alliance day after diagon jarret's revenge Kurt 10 Appearences : *Omega And Zorga *Girl Curse Evolution He has a 3rd evolution it is called mega ultimate way big or simply way giant. The details are unknown. Ultimate form abilities - he can use all powers of each alien in ben 10, ben 10 alien force, chris 10, miguel 10:pokeyugi fusion, antony 10 ultimate dimension, joe 10 shattered dimension, ben 10'000 etc.... Abilities Due to his en ormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents. His size also grants him incredible strength. He has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is also incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus , when Vilgax became gigantic after absorbing the codon stream. Although he was approximately the same size as Way Big, Ben was easily capable of lifting Vilgax, and throwing him through a wall, and outside of the planet's atmosphere. He also has the ability to cross his arms and emit powerful cosmic ray . Way Big is powerful even stronger then the ultimate form. He also possesses super speed. Weaknesses His great size makes him unable to hide. He could also accidentally kill his allies by stepping or falling on them. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Zaciahino 10 and Ben will turn into Waybig. Waybig first appears in the 3rd episode. Haywire Way Big.png|Haywire with Swampfire Noah as Waybig.png|Noah 10 Waybiguaandaf.png|Way Big Reversed Way Big.PNG|Reversed Way Big by Kross Waybig enhanced with Sword of Power.png|Waybig enchanced with Sword of Power Haywire Waybig.png|Haywire Waybig (B10:SD). Appearing in season 2 of B10:SD Inverted Waybig.png|Inverted Waybig from B10:SD. Appearing in season 2 of, B10:SD Bob 10 way big.jpg|Neo Way big (From Bob 10)|link=Way Big Golijat.JPG|Way Big in Karlo 10. Stan as Waybiga.png|Stan as Way Big 2w.png|Green SIMPLE waybig by Narutosasuke124 the new 10.png|Way Big in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) A message from Rex Forte.png|A message From Rex Forte allwaybig.JPG|Way Bigs by UltimateFan20532 infected waybig.png|infected waybig WayBig|B10UH Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Characters Category:Strength aliens Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:To'kustar Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Noah 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Jack 10 Category:Bob's aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:ben 10 omni alien Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:kyle10 Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Energy Aliens